


More Than A Feeling

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Crushes, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Daphne decides to take a chance and play matchmaker with her friends.
Relationships: Gregory Goyle/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, RAREHPBINGO





	More Than A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written this pairing before, so I hope you find it enjoyable. I'm trying to catch up on my 31 Days fics! Happy reading! xxDustNight
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over and helping with the title, and to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription. Any other mistakes you find are definitely me own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #HHRollAThon 24 October 2020 Crack Fic Roll: Matchmaker/8th Year  
> #31DaysOfWritingChallenge October 14th: Characters in Their Youth  
> #RAREHPBINGO Square B5: Slytherin Common Room

Sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, Daphne watched as Goyle scribbled unhappily on some parchment. She imagined that he was working on an essay for one of his classes, but there was no telling. After the war, many of them had returned for an eighth year at Hogwarts. That way, they could actually get a proper education without fear of being murdered.

The thing was that most of their year had managed to partner off and were busy not only working toward their NEWTs but also falling in love. Herself included. She and Harry were happily together, as were Draco and Ron, but that left Granger without someone to love. Not that it was any of Daphne's business, but it did get slightly annoying when she wanted to snog Potter senseless only to have bushy-haired Granger sitting there as well.

One of the few wizards left in their year happened to be Goyle, who was as oblivious to everyone coupling off as Granger was. Maybe if she was able to get those two together, then she could finally snog her boyfriend in peace. Smirking, Daphne pulled out a spare parchment of her own and began making plans for her housemate and friend.

* * *

"Daphne," Hermione said sighing. "Where are we going? I have that essay to finish revising for Flitwick."

"It's just going to be a second," Daphne said, all but shoving Hermione into the corridor. "I found something you might find interesting." She handed Hermione a piece of parchment that was folded in half.

"What's this?" Hermione stared at the paper in her hands and then back at Daphne.

Rolling her eyes, Daphne said, "Just read it."

Unsure what her friend was up to, Hermione unfolded the parchment and began to read. After a quiet few minutes, she refolded it and tucked it into her robes, blushing. "Where did you find this?"

"In the Slytherin Common Room after Goyle left last night," Daphne said with a perfectly straight face.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, biting her lip. "I never took him as someone who…"

"Who had feelings for things other than food?" Daphne laughed and then shook her head. "He's changed a lot since the war ended. Losing Crabbe was hard on him, to be honest. Not to mention, all that Quidditch practise with Malfoy and the others… He's rather fit these days or haven't you noticed?"

"I mean… I guess I kind of noticed…" Hermione trailed off, blushing again. Shaking her embarrassment away, she added, "I don't know why you're telling me all this and showing me this, um, letter."

"I think you should visit the Quidditch pitch tonight after dinner and see for yourself," Daphne said before giving a wave and turning to leave.

Hermione stood there for a few more minutes before finally gathering her thoughts. Not sure what the evening would bring, she wandered off toward the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

"Granger?"

Flinching, Hermione turned around only to find Greg standing there. "Hey, Greg," she muttered, trying to hide her nervousness. Quickly, she thought of a lie to cover up the silence that was gathering. "I thought Harry and Ron might be down here."

"Slytherin had the pitch tonight," Greg explained, holding up his broom. He was wearing practice robes and sweating slightly despite the chill autumn air. "I think they have it tomorrow night, though."

"Well," Hermione said, pausing to think of what to say next. "I must have managed to get my days mixed up somehow. Thanks for letting me know, Greg." Turning to leave, she felt silly for even considering coming down here in the first place.

"You look nice tonight," Greg called out, stopping Hermione in her tracks.

When she turned around again, there was a shyness about the Slytherin. "Thank you," she said quietly. She'd removed her school robes for the evening and wore only her straight black skirt with the white button-up top and Gryffindor tie. "I guess I will go see if Harry and Ron are in the common room or library."

"Or maybe you could wait until I get showered and changed," Greg suggested, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "and we could take a walk down to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer."

Hermione blinked at the Slytherin, surprised by his boldness. One of the luxuries of being an eighth year allowed them to visit the wizarding village whenever they pleased as long as they returned before midnight. Maybe Daphne was right about Goyle. Perhaps he _did_ have feelings for her after all.

Clearing her throat, Hermione nodded. "Sure, that would be nice." Nodding toward the pathway, she added, "I'll be down by the lake until you get finished."

Goyle's eyes grew wide, and a smile lit up his features. "Really?" He breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great. I'll be about ten minutes or so, and then we can get going."

"Okay," Hermione replied, biting back a grin of her own. When Greg had disappeared into the changing rooms, Hermione shook her head and then began the walk down to the lake. Never in a million years would she believe that she'd be about to have a date with Gregory Goyle. It really was a brand new time now that Voldemort was gone and they could all live their lives peacefully.

* * *

A little while later, Daphne watched from behind a tree as Goyle and Grange made their way down to Hogsmeade. Sure, they would probably figure out that the note she'd shown Hermione was fake, but that didn't matter. Obviously, there was something there, or they wouldn't have acted the way they did. Daphne just gave them the push they needed to see what was right in front of their faces all along.

Pleased with herself, Daphne made her way back to the castle where she intended to find her own boyfriend and spend the rest of the evening snogging him senseless. She'd deal with Granger and Goyle tomorrow, that's if they were even upset at what she'd done in the first place. If she knew her friends, and she was pretty sure she did, they wouldn't say a damned thing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
